Cambiaste mi vida
by DanyaChong
Summary: Korra conoce a una persona, tan diferente a ella, su vida comenzara a cambiar conforme va conociendo Asami, poco a poco ella sabra la historia de Korra y por que se niega a volver amar.
1. Chapter 1

Korra Waters: es una persona atlética, inteligente y muy atractiva, a donde quiere que vaya llamaba la atención de todas las chicas, pero Korra no tenía interés alguna, Korra tenía un secreto, un dolor, no se daba una oportunidad en el amor o tener una relación, solo podía ofrecer su amistad a las mujeres que se le acercaban. Korra ingreso a la universidad para estudiar lo que más le interesa que es el cine, la fotografía, se instalaría en los dormitorios de la universidad y de vez en cuando iria a su departamento.

Korra tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar los gastos de su universidad.

Opal y Bolin la ayudaban con sus cosas para llevar al dormitorio de Korra. - Estas segura de que te quieres quedar aquí?- dice Bolin- Si estoy segura, aparte estare mas enfocada en los estudios- dice Korra- Pero Korra no necesitas estar aquí, tu departamento te caben mas cosas- dice Opal- Aparte ya paso 1 año de lo que paso con …- dice Bolin- No la menciones, no quiero saber – dice Korra - Esta bien no lo vuelvo a mencionar – dice Bolin – Te apoyamos Korra – dice Opal – Que te vaya super bien en tu primer dia y que conozcas a muchas chicas lindas – dice Bolin y le guiña un ojo – le dan un abrazo Opal y Bolin.- Nos vemos pronto Korra, esperamos verte el fin de semana – dice Opal – Estamos en contacto – dice Bolin.

POV Asami

Llego el día del primer día de clases, llego con pesadez al salón, quería seguir durmiendo, de repente veo a la chica más sexy y atlética, con ganas de sentir sus brazos, sus labios, su piel, me impacto esta chica esta hermosa. Estar con ella es toda una tentación, quise acercarme a ella para hablarle pero un montón de chicas se acercaron a ella y después llego el maestro y comenzó la clase. Se acabo la clase y la vi salir muy rápido que no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella de acercarme a ella. – Espero tener otra clase con ella – pensó Asami – trancurrian las clases lentamente pero no tuve otra clase con ella. Llego la hora del almuerzo la busque y no la encontraba, la busque en los alrededores y la vi sola y aproveche la oportunidad , me acerque cuidando que nadie mas se le acercara solo mas que ella. – Que hace una persona tan sexy y sola como tu? – dice Asami – Korra voltea y se queda impactada al ver la belleza de Asami – Solo almorzando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el paisaje – dice Korra – Que bueno porque yo disfruto ver lo que esta delante de mi, me puedo sentar? – dice Asami – Si claro – dice Korra – Asami se sienta muy cerca de ella – dime como te llama? Que estudias? – dice Asami tocando la mano de Korra - Korra estaba enfocada en el libro que estaba leyendo – Me llamo Korra y estudio cine, tu como te llamas? – dice Korra - Yo soy Asami, y yo estudio mecánica, al principio no quería venir, pero al verte entrar al salón, no faltare ningún dia mas, me llamas mucho la atención Korra – dice Asami –

Jeje Asami, Tu siempre eres asi? Eres muy linda y guapa – dice Korra – Gracias Korra, soy asi con lo que me interesa y tu me interesas mucho – dice Asami – de nada Asami ejej fue un placer conocerte Asami pero me tengo que ir, ya va empezar la clase y quiero llegar a tiempo – dice korra – te puedo acompañar? – dice Asami – Pues a poco te toca introducción al cine?, pero no te preocupes que nos volveremos a ver – dice Korra – ajaja tienes razón pero que sea pronto porque no te quiero dejar de ver, dame tu numero de celular para estar en contacto – dice Asami – oh mira la hora Asami ya me tengo que ir – dice Korra corriendo

Asami vio que se alejaba – no te me vas a escapar Korra pronto te conquistare poco a poco – Pensaba Asami.

Se acabo el dia y Korra llego al dormitorio, empezó hacer la tarea y empezó a mandar mensajes a sus amigos

 **Korra:** Queonda amigos, que haciendo?

 **Opal:** Bien, trabajando, en 1 hora más entras a trabajar

 **Bolin:** Sisisi, queonda conociste alguien que te robe el sueño

 **Korra:** Bolin yo solo estoy para estudiar, en un rato más los veo.

Ceno Korra y salio rumbo al trabajo estaba en el estacionamiento y se encontró con Asami quiso esconderse pero la vio y se acerco rápidamente a Korra – Korra a donde vas? – dice Asami – Por ahí a tomar aire – dice Korra – Si quieres te puedo dar aire con mi boca – dice Asami tomando la mano de korra – No hace falta – Dice Korra – te quedas en los dormitorios de la universidad? – dice Asami – Si, son comodos – dice Korra – Y cual es el numero de tu cuarto para hacerte una visita – dice Asami guiñando un ojo – Disculpa Asami me tengo que ir, se sube a su moto y se va – dice Korra –

Asami se sube a su sato móvil y la empieza a seguir sin ser vista, se detiene en una cafetería y la ve entrar. Asami entra en la cafetería y se da cuenta que es la misma cafetería donde trabaja el hermano de su exnovio Mako veria a Bolin después de tanto tiempo desde el rompimiento con su hermano.

Disculpa se te ofrece algo – dice Bolin – asami voltea y bolin la ve y le da mucho gusto y la abraza – Hola Bolin como estas? Perdón si me distancie de ti pero no quería ver a tu hermano – dice Asami – no tienes nada que explicar Asami, tenias tus razones – dice Bolin – Asami se sienta en la barra – dime Bolin que ha sido de ti? Que has hecho? – dice Asami – Bueno sigo trabajando y ahorrando para algún dia poner un gimnasio, estoy de novio se llama Opal es el amor de mi vida, tu que has hecho? Que hay de nuevo en la vida de Asami Sato? – dice Bolin – Pues….-dice Asami - en eso sale Korra se impacta al ver asami con Bolin – Se conocen? – dice Korra – Si fue novia de mi hermano y tu de donde la conoces Korra – dice Bolin – De la universidad Bolin – dice Asami viendo a Korra que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Transcurrio el tiempo y se acabo el turno de Korra.

Bueno Asami me dio gusto verte – dice Bolin – el Gusto fue mio al saber que no me guardas resentimiento – dice Asami – Asami, te gusta Korra? – dice Bolin – si me gusta y mucho ya termino de vestirse Korra – dice Asami – Disculpa Asami pero ya se fue – dice Bolin – Como? Se me volvió a escapar.

Korra volvió a la Universidad y después llego Asami se bajo se su carro y sintió que la jalaban del brazo y siendo sometida – Me dijo mi hermano que estuviste en la cafetería eso quiere decir que me extrañas – dice Mako – No te creas tan importante, yo ya te olvide fuiste un error en mi vida aléjate de mi me das asco – dice Asami - Eso dices ahora pero cuando seas mia de nuevo no diras eso – dice Mako – La empieza a besar a la fuerza y tocándola, Asami empieza a gritar y Mako la golpeo y la vuelve a besar – Callate y disfruta – dice Mako –

Korra oyo los gritos y vio a lo lejos Asami, siendo sometida y se avalanzo sobre Mako se lo quito Asami de encima y lo golpeo con fuerza y lo tumbo y se puso delante de asami dándole la espalda, protegiéndola – Quien te crees? Estoy con mi novia – dice Mako – Yo no soy tu novia desde hace mucho que terminamos me das asco – dice Asami – Ya la oiste aléjate de ella – dice Korra – Mako le dio un golpe en la cara a Korra sacándole sangre del labio, Korra le regreso el golpe y lo volvió a tumbar – te vuelves acercar a ella y me vas a conocer imbécil – dice Korra - esto no se va a quedar asi – dice Mako.

Korra volteo a ver a Asami y la abrazo con fuerza, con ternura – Ya se fue, tranquilízate,estoy contigo – dice Korra – Gracias por que llegaste a tiempo, tu labio Korra esta sangrando, deja que te cure – dice Asami – No te preocupes Asami pero tu, estas muy angustiada, vamos a mi dormitorio para darte un té y te tranquilices – dice Korra –

Fueron al dormitorio y Asami no soltaba la mano de Korra, llegaron al dormitorio había una sala, una cocina y la cama – siéntate, ire por el botiquín y por una bolsa de hielo para que te pongas en el golpe – dice Korra – Asami se sienta en la sala y llega Korra con la Bolsa de hielo y se la da Asami – Korra deja que te cure – Dice Asami

Korra se dejo curar y Asami vio en los ojos de Korra un dolor tan profundo, quería conocer mas a Korra, había mucho dolor y ala vez mucha ternura – Gracias, ire hacer el Té – dice Korra – No hay necesidad pero me puedes abrazar es lo único que quiero – dice Asami – Si yo te abrazo – dice Korra – se sento a su lado Korra la abrazo, acariciaba su espalda con ternura y Asami le agradaba esa caricia y se empezó a quedar dormida en los brazos de Korra. Korra la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama la acostó y se quedo a su lado.

Al amaneces despertó primero Asami y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pecho de Korra y se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le dio un beso en la mejilla le dejo una nota y se fue a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse, no la besaría todavía, algún dia besaría o le robaría un beso a Korra pero todavía no era el momento.

Korra despertó y no vio Asami a su lado vio la nota y se alegro vio la hora y se fue a bañar y a cambiar.

La nota decía:

Korra gracias por salvarme, nos vemos pronto, te invito a cenar no me rechaces, espero tu respuesta besos Sexy Korra XO XO.


	2. Descubriendote

Capítulo 2

POV Korra

El primer día de clases fue una locura, conocí a una chica hermosa, coqueta y muy insistente, tuve que huir 3 veces de ella, hasta que vi que un chico la acosaba y la besaba a la fuerza a la fuerza, oí que gritaba, sin pensarlo fui hasta la escena. Una vez que aparte al chico de Asami, recibí unos golpes de parte del chico de ojos de ámbar, ya que se fue, me lleve a la chica de ojos color jade a mi dormitorio curo mí herida en mi labio y yo cure el golpe que traía en su rostro. Estuvimos un rato en el sofá hasta que se quedó dormida, se veía tan linda, la cargue en brazos y la lleve a mi cama, me quede dormida a su lado. Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, solo una nota diciendo que me invita a cenar.

Oh diablos se me hace tarde – dice Korra

Llegue a tiempo a clases, por poco llego tarde, veo Asami a lo lejos y me guiño el ojo, no sé qué provoca esa chica en mi. Paso rápido la clase. Me acerque Asami.

Hola Asami, como estas? Como sigues? – dice la oji Azul

Hola preciosa, bien y despertando contigo mejor. Que has pensado sobre mi invitación, te debo mi vida por salvarme de mi ex – dice Asami

Esta bien acepto tu invitación ¿Qué dia, a que hora y en donde nos vemos? – dice Korra

El viernes a las 8pm en el restaurante "Ligera tentación". Ahora si me daras tu numero de celular o saldrás huyendo de nuevo.- Dice Asami

Jeje esta bien, bueno nos vemos pronto, cuídate – dice Korra

Gracias, te mando la dirección por mensaje, nos veremos muy pronto- dice Asami acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla a la oji Azul.

Llego la hora del almuerzo Korra se fue a las gradas del campo de Futball Americano, se sento en las gradas, saco su celular para checar algunos mensajes de sus amigos, pero solo tenia uno de Bolin, después checo algunas imágenes y se topo con una foto de su exnovia, quiso eliminarla pero no pudo, de repente siente como cubren sus ojos y por instinto bloquea su celular.

Quién es?- Pregunta Korra

Alguien que está interesada en una chica de ojos azules, y aparte esta chica le salvo

La salvo de su ex – dice Asami

Asami, como supiste que estaba aquí? – dice Korra

Pasaba por aquí y te vi me acerque, como te fue el día de hoy? Como sigue tu labio?- asami

Va bien, me duele un poco al comer, como va tu golpe? – dice Korra

Va bien, me duele un poco pero gracias a tus cuidados sanara – dice Asami

Oye Asami, quien es el chico que te estaba molestando la otra noche? Por qué dice que eres su novia? – Dice Korra

Es el hermano de Bolin, Mako fue mi novio por un tiempo, la descubrir con otra y se atrevió a decirme que no era nada, por un tiempo dejo de acosarme hasta ayer que fui a donde trabajas con Bolin y yo creo que Bolin le a de ver contado que estuve ahí – dice Asami

Como pudo hacerte eso, si eres muy bonita, cualquier persona seria afortunado de tenerte – dice Korra

Tú crees? Yo sería la afortunada. Y tú tienes novia Korra?- dice Asami

Lo siento Asami pero no puedo contarte es mucho dolor en mi pasado, pero te puedo decir que las cosas no terminaron bien, es lo único que te puedo decir. Bueno ya es hora de irnos – dice Korra

Se levantaron, Korra iba adelante, se voltio para ayudar a la chica de ojos color jade a bajar, dio un mal paso y cayó encima de Korra.

Lo siento – dice Asami

No te preocupes – dice Korra

Sus respiraciones estaban demasiado cerca y se empezaron acelerar, Asami no contuvo mas sus deseos de besarla sus labios se unieron, la chica ojijade sostenía el rostro de Korra. Korra reacciono y se separó del beso.

Yo lo siento debo de irme – dice Korra

Korra salió corriendo, Asami solo se quedó tocando sus labios.

Korra se encontraba en su dormitorio, cuando recibió un mensaje de Asami

 **Asami:** Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, no me arrepiento, pero dame una oportunidad, de demostrarte que no soy una mala persona Korra, espero sigamos en contacto y que siga la cita del viernes en pie.

 **Korra:** Disculpa por huir, pero todo fue muy rápido, tu beso fue algo que no esperaba, no pienso mal de ti Asami, claro que sigue en pie la cita, bueno debo ir a trabajar, cuídate.

 **Asami:** Uff que bueno que me contestaste, que bueno que sigue en pie lo del viernes, puedo acompañarte a tu trabajo, sirve que le pregunto algo a Bolin.

 **Korra:** Esta bien, le preguntaras por Mako?

 **Asami:** Celosa?... Solo tengo ojos para ti, solo le contare lo que me paso con Mako y que le diga algo Bolin.

 **Korra:** Celosa yo puff…. Nos vemos en 10 minutos

Korra fue al estacionamiento y ahí estaba Asami esperándola.

Lista para irnos – dice Korra

Si – dice Asami

Está bien, toma el casco, súbete y agárrate bien – dice Korra

Subió a la moto y se agarró fuerte de Korra

Tienes mi vida en tus manos Korra – dice Asami

No te preocupes, te cuidare – Dice Korra

Llegaron al lugar, bajaron de la moto, una vez dentro de la cafetería Bolin fue con Asami.

Que le dijiste a Mako? – dice Asami

Que estuviste aquí. Y que estuvimos platicando, eso es todo, porque? – dice Bolin

Fue a la universidad y me quería tomar a la fuerza Bolin, si no hubiera sido por Korra, Mako me hubiera violado, este golpe me lo hizo él y a Korra le abrió el labio – dice Asami

No puede ser que lo haya hecho mi hermano, pero Asami ya no debes andar sola, creo que querrá convencerte de que vuelvas con el - dice Bolin

Está bien, no le digas que vine, ahora estoy muy bien. Bolin me gusta mucho Korra y la quiero conquistar, pero es muy tímida, distante no puedo entrar en su corazón. Tú sabes algo de su relación pasada? – dice Asami

Si se Asami pero es ella quien debe contarte y a su tiempo – dice Bolin

Termino el turno de Korra, se fue a cambiar y salió de los vestidores y Bolin se acercó a ella.

Korra no sabía que tuvieras de admiradora Asami Sato ajaja deberías darte una oportunidad en el amor, ella es una buena persona, puede sanar tu corazón y que vuelvas a creer en el Amor – Dice Bolin

No se Bolin no quiero salir lastimada, tengo un vacío en el corazón.- dice Korra

Inténtalo, no digo que te cases con ella, pero date ese chance. Asami ha sufrido gracias a mi hermano, pero Asami es un cofre lleno de sorpresas, te puede sorprender. Hazme un favor Korra, Asami la quiero mucho como a una hermana, cuídala de Mako y me conto Asami lo que paso ayer en la noche, no dejes que la vuelva a lastimar – Dice Bolin

Está bien la conoceré y veré que pasa, la cuidare Bolin y gracias por tus consejos, los tomare en cuenta.- dice Korra

Asami estaba con Mako que la estaba molestando.

Aléjate de ella, que no entiendes, ella no quiere estar contigo –dice Korra

Y contigo si quiere estar? Tú no eres nadie – dice Mako

No soy nadie? Ajaja Asami es mi novia imbécil – dice Korra sin pensarlo

Asami se quedó impactada por lo que dijo Korra, Korra se acercó a ella y la abrazo se aferró a ella, la chica ojijade correspondió su abrazo. Asami no podía creerlo. Mako al verlas dijo:

Eso es mentira – Añadió el chico de ojos color ámbar

Korra para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo tomo el rostro de Asami, y sin pensarlo la beso. Asami no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, pero correspondió al beso. Mako se fue muy molesto. Estaba muy concentrada besando Asami que se olvido de que Mako se había retirado, cuando se dio cuenta que aun seguía besando a Asami se separó de ella y se voltio dándole la espalda.

Disculpa por el beso, pero era la única forma de que se fuera – dijo la ojiazul

Asami la abrazo por la espalda, nadie la había defendido, Mako fue su primer novio, pero él nunca tuvo una atención con ella. Ella solo era un trofeo para él, que podía presumir.

Gracias Korra por lo que hiciste, no lamentes el beso, siempre deseo tu labios, espero me beses más ahora que soy tu novia.- dice Asami

Asami, disculpa de nuevo eso fue una mentira, para que te dejara en paz Mako – dice Korra

No te preocupes solo bromeaba, podemos seguir siendo amigas verdad?- dice Asami.

Pero frente a Mako hay que sostener la mentira. Nos vamos? – dice Korra

Si – dice Asami

Bolin salio de la cocina, se despidió de las chicas

Nos vemos chicas y Korra no olvides lo que te dije – dijo Bolin

Si Bolin, luego volvemos hablar, cuídate –dice Korra

Las chicas se fueron, en cuanto llegaron a la universidad, Korra se ofrecio acompañarla a su cuarto.

Listo ya estamos en tu cuarto, que descanses Asami – dice Korra

No quieres pasar? A tomar un café, un té agua.- dice Asami

Gracias, pero será en otra ocasión, descansa nos vemos después.- dice Korra

Buenas noches Korra – dice Asami

Korra se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla y se retiró. Ya estando Korra en su dormitorio, solo podía pensar en los besos que se habían dado con Asami.

Que me pasa con esta chica?, despierta en mi un sentimiento que había reprimido hace tiempo, no sé qué hacer. No sé si seguir los consejos de Bolin y darme una oportunidad, estoy confundida, pero de que la cuidare de Mako la cuidare.

POV Asami

No podía creer lo que sucedió, Korra me defendió, me beso e incluso dijo que soy su novia, poco a poco ire entrando en el corazón de Korra, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

POV Korra

En la Universidad contaba con un gimnasio, Korra decidio ir después de clase, evito Asami en todo el día, necesitaba despejar su mente, para su suerte no tendría que ir a trabajar. Gasto todas sus energías haciendo todos los levantamientos de pesas posibles, una vez que termino checo su celular para hablar con Bolin y se dio cuenta de los mensajes de Asami y Opal.

 **Asami:** Hola preciosa, no te he visto, todo bien?

 **Asami:** Porque me evitas?

 **Asami:** Por favor Háblame, estaré en mi cuarto ven a verme.

 **Opal:** Korra mucho tiempo sin hablar, me dijo Bolin que conoces Asami y que es tu admiradora.

Korra decidió hablar con Opal, para que le diera un consejo y tener una segunda opinión. Marco el celular de Opal.

Korra cómo estás? Como te ha ido? – dice Opal

Bien, todo bien, Opal de seguro ya te conto Bolin de Asami la ex de su hermano – dice Korra

Si ya me conto, date una oportunidad Korra, créeme, yo conozco Asami es una linda persona – dice Opal

Ayer Opal la bese frente a Mako y dije que es mi novia – dice Korra

Que tu hiciste que? – dice Opal

No me hagas repetirlo, estoy muy confundida, entre a la escuela para no pensar de mi pasado y no involucrarme sentimentalmente, y de pronto llega esta chica que cambia mi vida, empieza a despertar sentimientos en mi.- dice Korra

No lo pienses más, conócela o si no terminaras sola y amargada. Hazle caso a tu corazón.- dice Opal

Está bien Opal, lo hare, bueno hablamos después Opal me ire a bañar y después hare la tarea muchas gracias Opal, cuídate y saludos a Bolin.- dice Korra

Cuídate Korra, descansa – dice Opal

Iba rumbo a mi dormitorio, cuando decidi ir a ver a Asami, Estando delante su puerta me faltaba valor para tocar su puerta, en eso suena mi celular, contesto y veo que es Asami.

Hola Asami – dice Korra

Korra todo bien? En todo el dia no supe de Ti, siento como si huyera de mi – dice Asami

Lo siento, pero si abres la puerta te puedo explicar – dice korra

Estas fuera de mi cuarto?... En seguida voy –dice Asami

Al abrir la puerta Asami se lanzó a los brazos de Korra. Korra respondió al abrazo

Disculpa por venir sin avisar, como te podría dar cuenta vengo de hacer ejercicio ejeje – dice Korra

Me puedo dar cuenta, te veo mas sexy con esa playera sin mangas, veo que tienes un tatuaje – dice Asami

Ejeje si, es un honor a mis raíces, de la Tribu del agua – dice Korra

Gracias por venir, pasa, pero explícame Korra, que pasa? – dice Asami

Después del incidente de ayer, no he podido dejar de pensarte y no podía aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti, tengo un pasado que me atormenta y decidi no volver a enamorarme, hasta que te conoci, has despertado sentimientos en mi. Asami mr gustas.


	3. Sorpresesas Inesperadas

POV Asami

Mi corazón no cabe de alegría, Korra me gusta mucho, me lanzo a sus brazos y la beso sin pensarlo, ella se separa de mi

Korra, tú también me gustas, y me estoy enamorando de ti – dice Asami

Pero Asami – dice Korra, pero es callada por Asami que la beso de nuevo

Soy muy feliz, y yo poco a poco ire sanando tú corazón, tú con el tiempo me iras contando tus cosas – dice Asami

Gracias, Asami. Bueno me retiro, que descanses y nos vemos mañana –dice Korra

Ya se iba ir cuando la jale para besarla, se sonrojo, es tan linda.

Descansa Korra – dice Asami

Justo estaba por irse, cuando se dio la vuelta y me beso y se salio de mi cuarto. Esta noche soñare con ella, estoy tan feliz, tengo una oportunidad, y no la voy a desaprovechar. Los días pasaron rápido, pero fueron lo mejor, Korra es un poco timida, pero siempre le daba un beso y ella me abrazaba, o cuando estábamos solas en las gradas del campo de Futball Americano sentadas en las gradas nos quedábamos viendo la puesta de sol. Llego el dia de la cita, habíamos acordado, pero llego a mi cuarto con una rosa.

Hola Hermosa, pensé que nos veriamos en el restaurante – dice Asami

Si lo pensé, pero si estamos saliendo, es lo mejor venir por ti, esta Rosa es para ti, una Rosa para otra Rosa aun mas hermosa, estas bellizima – dijo la ojiazul

Usaba un vestido rojo que acentuaba su cuerpo, mi bella Korra vestia un pantalón de vestir, una camisa ¾ azul y un chaleco negro.

Te quedaras este fin de semana en la universidad? – Pregunta Asami

En el caminote cuento, Nos vamos? – dice Korra

Nos fuimos en mi carro, cuando llegamos al restaurante Korra amablemente me abrió la puerta del carro, íbamos entrando al restaurante y me tomo de la mano, una vez que nos dieron nuestra mesa nos pusimos a platicar.

Es un lugar muy bonito, y dime Asami que más te gusta hacer? – Pregunta Korra

Pues me gusta diseñar carros, me gusta pintar, por eso estoy estudiando mecánica para ver el funcionamiento de los carros y asi presentar algún dia un proyecto a mi padre y hacerme cargo de la compañía de mi padre.

Que interesante, pues eres muy inteligente y en un futuro llevaras la empresa de tu padre hasta las nubes – dice Korra tomando mi mano

Y a ti que mas te gusta hacer? – pregunta Asami

Me gusta mucho hacer ejercicio, la fotografía y el cine, si quieres algún dia vamos al cine –dice Korra

Estaba apunto de besarme cuando nos interrumpieron

Korra, que rápido me olvidaste, había escuchado que llorabas por mi – dice Kuvira

Ja ja llorar por ti, si tú fuiste la que me abrió los ojos y me mostraste de que no vales la pena – dice Korra

Veo que ya tienes mi remplazo, ya que Korra no tiene la decencia de presentarnos, yo soy Kuvira, la Ex novia de Korra – dice Kuvira

Muchos gusto Kuvira déjame decirte que muchas gracias por quitarte de en medio, me dejaste a Korra para mi, déjame decirte que ahora yo disfruto de sus besos, de sus brazos – dice Asami agarrando la mano de Korra.

Estuvo apunto de pegarme una cachetada, pero Korra la detuvo

Ni se te ocurra pegarle, Nos vamos Asami? – dice Korra

Me llevo afuera del restaurante y no dejo que Kuvira le reclamara algo a Korra. Estando fuera del restaurante, abrace a Korra que temblaba de coraje.

Calmate, no ganas nada Korra….- dice Asami, pero fue callada a besos por Korra

Wow pensé en calmarte, pero no necesitabas, por culpa de tu ex ya no cenamos y no hay otro restaurante – dice Asami

Pues no habrá otro restaurante, pero si te puedo cocinar, solo hagamos unas compras rapidas, por este rumbo esta mi departamento, estaremos mas agusto y no habrá interrupciones. Vamos? – dice Korra

Me cocinaras, wow eres todo un cofre de sorpresas, encanta esos detalles de ti, vámonos – dice Asami le doy un beso, le di mi auto para manejar.

Fuimos a la tienda mas cercana al departamento de Korra compro lo que necesitaba para la cena y nos fuimos rumbo al departamento. Llegando al lugar Korra abrió la puerta y paso adentro del departamento.

Adelante Asami, ponte comoda, estare en la cocina, cocinando puedes acompañarme en la cocina o si quieres puedes poner música, estas en tu depa puedes hacer lo que quieras hermosa – dice Korra dándole un beso en la frente

Gracias Amor, ire a poner música y la mesa – dice Asami

Okei preciosa – dice Korra

El depa de Korra es muy lindo, tiene muebles muy modernos, tiene una terraza con una vista hermosa, quisiera saber como es su recamara, cuando estuvo lista la cena, Korra me llevo a la mesa, me sirvió vino, me sirvió la cena.

La cena esta riquísima Korra, gracias por esta velada – dice Asami

Te lo mereces, no quería que la loca de mi ex te arruinara esta noche, aparte es la primera vez que salgo con alguien después de muchos años, y esta noche es muy especial para mi, con agradable visita y quería estar contigo asi a solar - dice Korra

Amor Gracias, me encantas gracias gracias – dice Asami

Quieres Postre? – Pregunto Korra

El postre eres tu? – Pregunto Asami

Pues el postre, son muchos pero muchos besos, vamos a la terraza? – le dice Korra

Claro que quiero postre, si vamos – dice Asami

Fuimos a la terraza, estaba muy encantada con la vista, llega Korra

Bailarias conmigo? – dice Korra

Si, me encantaría – dice Asami

Asami hay algo que quiero preguntarte – le dice Korra

Que es Korra? Me asustas – dice Asami

No te asustes preciosa no es nada malo, pero lo que te quiero preguntar es: ¿Asami quieres ser mi novia? – Le pregunto Korra

Si quiero Korra, yo….- fui callada a besos por Korra, nos besamos por un buen momento.

Estuvimos bailando un momento, hasta que terminamos abrazadas, empezaba a refrescar y Korra no me soltaba.

Vamos adentro, no quiero que te enfermes – dice Korra

Vamos Amor – dice Asami

Estando dentro del departamento Korra y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, estuvimos platicando mucho rato, me contaba de su infancia de la mia, hasta que me quede dormida en brazos de mi ahora novia que lindo se escucha, la quiero mucho.

POV Korra

Pasamos una noche encantadora, al fin me arme de valor y le pedi que fuera mi novia, ella acepto, la quiero mucho, me estoy enamorando, estuvimos buen rato platicando hasta que se durmió. La tome en brazos y la lleve a mi recamara, la recosté en mi cama, me diriji a mi guarda ropa para sacar una pijama y una para Asami, me quite el chaleco estaba desabotonar mi camisa cuando siento los brazos de Asami, me abrazo por la espalda y me empieza a besar el cuello, siento como se encience mi piel, mis deseos por hacerle el amor. Me volteo y ella me besa apasionadamente, la abrazo con fuerza nos separamos por un momento llevo hasta la cama, nos quedamos frente la cama.

Pensé que dormias amor –dice Korra

Es que no recibi mi postre, y al ver como te ibas desvistiendo, no pude aguantar, quería sentir tu piel, tus besos me llevan al cielo, te deseo Korra – dice Asami

Lo mismo digo amor, tus besos, tus abrazos son mi paz, eres mi medicina Asami, te quiero, te deseo – cada palabra iba acompañada por un beso de Korra

La desvisto, ella me quita el pantalón y las dos quedamos en ropa interior,Asami me tira ala cama, caigo sentada y ella se sienta encima de mi, me empieza besar la boca, yo acariciaba su espalda arañándola un poco la espalda pero sin dejar marca, acariciaba su trasero, cada caricia salía un suspiro de su boca, me levante con ella, ella me agarraba con sus piernas, la puse en el centro de la cama le quite el sostén, besaba su cuello, sus senos, sus pezones, los chupo, los acaricio con mi lengua voy bajando hasta su ombligo, acaricio su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior, bajo su ropa interior y paso mi lengua por su clítoris, la chupo la succiono.

Escucho los gemidos de Asami, y le meto los dedos, empiezo lento, un poco rápido, un poco mas rápido

Korra, te deseo, te quiero mas rápido, mas rápido – dice asami

Claro mi amor – dice Korra

Segui acariciando su clítoris hasta que llego al climax, la bese. Después ella me giro quedando encima de mi empezó acariciarme me quito mi top y mi bóxer

Me encanta tu cuerpo Korra, eres muy atractiva – dice Asami

Me encanta mas el tuyo eres muy hermosa – dice Korra

Empezó a besarme el cuello, mis senos, me torturaba un poco, pero ella estaba facinada, succionaba mis pezones, acariciaba mis piernas, llego a mi clítoris y me empezó a lamer, a a succionar, y metio sus dedos empezaba empezaba lento, después un poco rápido después un poco mas rápido estaba apunto de llegar al climax saco sus dedos y empezó a lamer de nuevo no aguante mas y grite su nombre. Se encanto al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios y me beso apasionadamente.

Korra te quiero,me gustas, me facinas tu piel, tus besos, tus abrazos, te quiero, te quiero – cada palabra me la decía con un beso – dice Asami

Yo también te quiero mi vida, me has hecho muy feliz te quiero – dice Korra

Me abrazo y estuvimos platicando hasta que se durmió Asami en mi pecho. Era una noche muy especial fue muy romántica, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba, acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabeza.

Asami , hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, por ti y por mi, te lo prometo – dice Korra en voz baja

Que dices amor?- pregunta Asami medio dormia

Que soy muy feliz, descansa amor – dice Korra

La abrace con fuerza, ella se aferraba a mí, la seguía contemplando, hasta que el sueño me vencio.

SUEÑO DE KORRA

En el parque se encontraban Korra y Kuvira

Kuvira amor, te amor, te quieres casar conmigo? Quiero pasar mis días contigo, eres mi todo, quiero protegerte, cuidarte, ser tu apoyo, llevamos 3 años de relacion y siento que no puedo estar sin ti que dices? – dice Korra

Korra nose nose – dice Kuvira

Ve a Kuvira salir corriendo y se va al departamento ella llama a Baatar, el llego Kuvira en cuando llego al departamento no lo dejo hablar, se besaron apasionadamente iban rumbo a la recamara, iban dejando un camino de ropa hacia la recamara. Kuvira entro al baño por un momento y a Baatar aprovecho eso, agarro el celular de Kuvira y le envio un mensaje a Korra

" Amor ven al departamento, te deseo, te necesito"

Kuvira salio del baño y se lanzo a los brazos de Baatar.

Korra al leer el mensaje se lanzo a su depa, al ver la ropa tirada en el suelo corrió hacia la recamara y encontró a su novia teniendo relaciones con Baatar.

Es por esta cosa que no querias aceptar casarte conmigo? – dice Korra

Yo si la hago mujer, tu eres poca cosa, hace años que kuvira y yo nos estamos viendo – dice Baatar

Eres una maldita, lárguense de aquí y llévatela ya qyue la haces muy mujer – dice Korra

Korra se agarro de golpes con Baatar hasta que lo saco del departamento a el y a Kuvira, saco todas las cosas de kuvira, le quito las llaves a Kuvira para que no intentara meterse, llore amargamente.

POV Asami

Estoy en brazos de mi amada Korra, este dia no podía estar mejor, soy muy feliz Korra me hace muy feliz , de repente escucho a Korra sufrir en sueños.

Amor despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla – dice Asami

Korra despertó me abrazo con fuerza y me beso

Todo bien amor? – pregunto Asami

Si todo bien, gracias amor por despertarme, verte a mi lado es mucho mejor y despertar contigo es todavía aun mejor.- dice Korra

Que es lo que estabas soñando amor? Veía que sufrias, por eso te desperté – dice Asami

Te acuerdas de las personas que vimos en el restaurante? – pregunto Korra

Si, tu ex con su pareja, estabas soñando con ella? Aun la quieres?- dice Asami con tristeza

No, no la quiero, ni la amo, fue la persona que mas me lastimo, a la única que quiero y de la que me estoy enamorado eres tu amor, mi vida, te quiero te convertiste en la persona mas importante, y lo menos que quiero es perderte mi vida.- dice Korra

Yo también te quiero Korra y me dolería perderte – dice Asami

Eso no va a pasar Asami, no te preocupes. Kuvira es mi pasado y alguien que fue en su tiempo especial pero ella se encargo de matar ese amor que yo tenia por ella, como sabes ella fue mi novia, yo le había propuesto casarse conmigo, pero ella no quiso,salio corriendo y se fue a mi departamento, al poco tiempo recibo un mensaje de Kuvira diciéndome que que me necesita que fuera al departamento. Al llegar al departamento veo ropa en el suelo y camino hacia la recamara y estaba con un sujeto. Me dolio tanto que no quería volver a enamorarme, quería centrarme en los estudios y no pensar en el amor, hasta que apareciste en mi vida, has roto esa barrera que había en mi corazón, contigo e estado descubriendo el amor. Haz empezado a cambiar mi vida amor – dice Korra

Amor, te adoro, nunca te dejare ir te lo advierto – dice asami dándome un beso

Gracias por ser tan insistente – dice korra

Amor eras muy timida, pero me di a la tarea de conquistarte, pero la conquistada fui yo – dice Asami

Seguimos platicandol, hasta que salio el sol, nos gano el sueño, dormimos abrazadas. Mañana seria otro dia.


End file.
